The Bet
by prettykittydarling
Summary: Sirius is shocked when a girl actually rejects him. to save his repuation, he agrees to make a deal with her, they submit to each others dating rules for 10 days and the first to crack faces public humiliation and the winners personal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

**I've never written a Harry Potter fanfiction before so I'm nervous. Also, to those who are reading Don't Fade Away, I will still be updating either every day or every other day. **

**I don't know why I started this the idea just came. **

**Chapter One**

**Sirius Black wasn't being conceited when he said that he was one of the most popular guys in school. He didn't base his opinion on his own vanity when he looked in the mirror, but on the fact that every girl in school seemed dazzled by him; eager for just a glance at him.**

**This was something that Sirius took for granted, knowing that he could have any girl he wanted. Valentine's Day was only a 2 weeks away, and Sirius wanted someone to take with him to the party held at the pub in Hogsmeade. **

**Not just any girl, either. Sirius had already decided who he wanted. Her name was Jennifer White. She was, in his opinion, the best-looking girl of their year. She had long, gorgeous blond hair, the colour of honey, almond-shaped brown eyes framed by almost baby-doll dark lashes, her lips full and lucious, and soft, creamy-looking skin. Her body was perfect too, curvy in all the right places, slender everywhere else. He'd decided a week ago he was going to ask her out.**

**Class ended, Remus was still trying to explain the lesson to Peter, who looked petrified, and Sirius went on a bit ahead. She was taking her time leaving, making sure she copied the homework down right.**

**He stood in front of her, giving her his best casually elegant smile. "Hey there White."**

**"You're in my way," she said nicely, as though he wasn't too bright and didn't realize this.**

**"I realize that. I only wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend." There, he already knew what to expect: she'd gasp and start giggling insanely and say yes and her friends would all squeal over it when she dashed into the commonroom to tell them—**

**"Sorry, no thanks," she said, picking up her books and purposefully stepping around him.**

**Wait. What?**

**"Wait!" he said, more puzzled than any teacher's question had ever made him. "What?"**

**"I'm not interested," she said sweetly. "And I didn't realize you were in my next class."**

**"You're not interested?" Sirius asked. She gave him a sympathetic look and gave him the 6 most brutal words he'd ever heard a girl say to him:**

**"Sorry, you're really not my type."**

**James birst out laughing when he told him.**

**"Its not fucking funny," Sirius said sourly. **

**James still looked amused. His Quidditch injury from his match the day before had put him in the hospital wing and he was playing it up for all it was worth. Evans, his girlfriend, rolled her eyes when he put on theatrics but she wasn't there now.**

**"At least no one was watching," James said. Sirius had to admit that was true, and definitely good. "What's so funny is that you already had a full script already planned out."**

**All right, he had to admit his point there. But that was the usual reaction when he asked girls out. Not her type. "How am I not her type?" he asked. **

**"Don't get worked up," James advised him. "Ask someone else."**

**That wasn't the point. The fact was, now his pride was hurt. He was going to make her like him, and have her beg him to make her his fucking girlfriend; so that **_**he**_** could coolly say 'no, thanks,' and walk away.**

**James laughed again when he told him. "That's sick, mate. Good luck."**

**The first thing he decided to do was use the map, check where she liked to go. Was she a library girl, that would be impressed by a guy that showed up and studied seriously there?**

**He looked for her, and saw her outside by the Forbidden Forest. Excellent, no one else around apart from a dot who's name read **_**Serena Carmicheal. **_**He was going to have a 'casual' meeting with her.**

**He walked down to the Forest. The 2 girls were walking along, and looked surprised to see him. He eyed Serena, she wasn't bad-looking either; her hair was black and wavy, silky as glossy black feathers.**

**"Hey," he said casusally to Jennifer. "Fancy seeing you here."**

**She rolled her eyes. **

**Serena looked in between the 2 of them and said to Jennifer "I'll be up at the Common Room, just meet me there later." Jennifer nodded.**

**"So," Sirius said. "What are you doing out here?"**

**"I was taking a walk," she said coldly. "And I don't appreciate your following me."**

**"Don't flatter yourself," he said, annoyed. "I happen to be out for a walk too."**

**"Yes, that's very believable considering you go out for walks by the Forest by yourself all the time. And you just happened to come waltzing out of the castle and run up to me by accident?"**

**Damn. She had him there. "Well, no," he said. "But I want to know why I'm not your type. I really like you."**

**"Black, give up," she said, sounding bored. "Its too cliché anyway: Sirius BLACK and Jennifer WHITE."**

**"You don't want to go out with me because of my last name?" he asked, incredulous.**

**"No, I'm saying it's just another reason." She looked at him with that pitying gaze again. "Please give up, I don't want to be a bitch about it."**

**He was only midly surprised to hear that language from the mouth of a pretty girl. "What kind of guy do you like?" **

**She sighed. "Why is this such a big issue? Its not like there isn't a school full of girls who want to date you. Or is this just a pride thing because a bunch of people saw me reject you?"**

**"What?" he asked, indignant. "No one was watching!"**

**She looked at him wryly, her lips smiling. "I'd say the following me out into a crowded hallway gave you away a bit."**

**Damn. Now what? Not only had she figured out his game, he wasn't any closer to getting her to like him than he'd been before.**

**"You probably couldn't handle dating me anyway," he said, deciding to play the arrogant card. "You've probably never been on a date in your life and are just acting like a bitch to cover up the fact that you've never been kissed or—"**

**She unexpectedly threw her arms around him and kissed him. Her lips expertly moved against his own, and she pulled lightly on her tongue. This was much better, he held her waist and pulled her closer.**

**She drew away abrutly, smiling. "Did that feel like I've never been kissed?"**

**Well, no. She was quite good at it actually. "Was that why you kissed me?" he asked, adding swiftly, "or maybe you really do like me."**

**"You don't give up," she laughed. "Well, if you really want to go out…and save your pride from all the people that are going to hear that someone rejected the great Sirius Black…"**

**"Yeah?" he asked, trying to look bored. And failing.**

**"Well, maybe we can make a deal. More like a bet." She said. **

**His eyes lit up. "You'll never beat me," he promised her. "What is it?"**

**"We go out, but my condition is you have to be the perfect pussy-whipped, gentlemanly boyfriend for 10 days, starting tomorrow. That means you do **_**whatever**_** I say, and we have to play it up. You can set your own conditions for my 5 days, and we'll alternate days. First to crack loses. If you win, I'll do whatever you want. If I win, you have to admit that you lost publically, and that I turned you down. And you can't date another girl for at least a month, or casually fuck them either."**

**"My conditions," Sirius said, grinning and thinking what an interesting bet. "Are easy, on your days to do what I say, you have to be the stereotypical bimbo, head-over-heels-in-love with me girlfriend, and make it really public too. And you have to act it out like you mean it. And I can think of plenty of things for you to do if you lose," he said.**

**"I'm going to make you snap in 2," she said, smiling. "I'd love to see you fall off your high-and-mighty pedestal."**

**"I," he said, "wanna see you **_**beg**_** to be my girlfriend. Stuck up girls like you really piss me off." **

**"We'll see who wins." She smirked. "Tomorrow is your day to start. Hope you last through first period."**

**Sirius smirked. "I'm going to make you regret this."**

**So, not very good I know, im reallyy tired and a spider is crawling up the screen. Is it my imagination again?? Who knows. Anyway, this chapter was a bit slow to explain the bet, the next will be better I promise**

**Please review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the people who reviewed: thank you thank you thank you!!!!! Im so happy!! **

**Its weird im like tired from the all weed I smoked earlier, but like my body and brain arent tired I feel super alert like a snorting shit again, but I wasn't. its weird.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Tragically, nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me, although I am quite happy to buy the merchandise.**

**Chapter Two**

**Day One**

**Sirius woke up as usual, he got up and went to his mirror, taking out a fine brush and bringing it through his longish hair. He threw his head back casually, as though a few strands had gotten in his eyes, practicing. Maybe it was vanity but he could honestly say he loved looking in the mirror. **

**He got dressed into his robes quickly, not noticing the bemused expression on Remus's face. He and Jennifer had said they'd meet in the Great Hall, and he would finally get to see James out of the hospital wing. Two days was way too long to be hanging around by himself.**

**He, Remus, and Peter entered the Great Hall, and as usual he felt the eager eyes of girl—and a few guys—on his back as he walked by, all casual beauty and grace.**

**"Hey mate," James said grinning. He was flexing his hand and arm for them to see how much better he was. Girls hung around him, eyes wide with sympathy.**

**"Does it still hurt?" one asked, her lips parted, lipstick slick. "It must've been terrible to spend so much time in the hospital wing."**

**"Yes, it was a bit unbearable," James admitted with a grin, giving Sirius a sly wink. "But one must be a man and take it, you know? And we won the match so it was worth it."**

**"You're so brave," another girl said, swishing her long brown hair all over. "You're even willing to sacrafice yourself for Gryffindor." **

**"He's a regular maytr," Sirius agreed in a dead-serious voice. "In fact—"**

**"There you are," said a voice he now recognized. "Fuck where have you been I **_**told**_** you to meet me 2 minutes ago." **

**Sirius turned around, already grinning. James crained his neck to see the girl Sirius had been talking about; disturbing the girls that so-feverantly had been enjoying his attention. They glowered at the newcomer.**

**She had gone all out, she had looked pretty before without trying; she had apparently decided to make sure she could hold an appearance today. She'd brushed her honey-coloured hair so it swished lightly when she walked, the strands straight and silky. Her dark eyes were exotically done up in black liquid eyeliner with gold metallic eyeshadow. Her skin was smooth, her lips a soft, sexy red. She smiled at Sirius, and he didn't have to be…well, himself…to recognize the mischief in it.**

**As Evans had said, he and James were 'shameless actors', as such he decided to put his little talent to use. "Darling!" he said loudly, his voice clear and carrying out along the hall. Stunned girls watched as he draped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips.**

**She coolly slid from his grasp. "Seriously, can you wait, I just got here. My lipgloss is good for another hour at least you know."**

**Everyone stared, openmouthed. Except James who was grinning, and Peter who looked as though the world knew it had come to an end. The little bitch gave him a look that clearly said **_**beg, puppy.**_

**She was going to **_**suffer**_** for this. He sighed dramatically, making it nice and long, and gave himself a crestfallen expression. "How stupid of me," he said, grasping her hands. "I'm so sorry, I should have thought that far ahead."**

**"Whatever," she said, mood-swinging again, "can you at least clear a space for your girlfriend," she gave him a cool snub, little nose in the air.**

**She had no idea how used he was to dealing with bitches—cough his mother, cough Bellatrix—and their attitudes. He hastily cleared a space for her, and she looked at him as though he was stupid.**

**"Um, clean it. I don't who sat there." He kept the smile on his face, invisioning her in 10 days on her knees at the pub, begging him to go out with her. He waved his wand and said "**_**Abstergo"**_** and watched as the spot instantly shown. Good thing he'd anticipated what she'd do ahead of time and had found an appropiate spell last night, otherwise he'd be stuck pulling out a handerchief and rubbing it down.**

**She sat down, primly, placing her books beside her. The look she gave him said 'nice save' and he winked. She acted like she didn't realize the entire student body looking at the two of them like they were a shocking new drama on TV; something she used to watch before the letter from Hogwarts came.**

**He sat down, easily hiding his embarressment and began planning all the horribly embarressing things he was going to make her do. After a minute she asked him to please stop laughing evilly to himself, people were beginning to stare.**

**Class was a nightmare. She made him, without complaint, keep pulling out her chair for her and pushing her back into place whenever she got up from her seat—and kept coming up with excuses to do so. She gave him sypathetic little looks when they checked the homework and he hadn't done as well as her and said, loudly enough for the class to here: "That's ok baby you're too pretty to be smart anyway."**

**Oh he wanted to smack her with that one. Nobody got away with calling him pretty. However, **_**do not hit girls**_** was etched pretty deeply in his concience, and he simply grinned, albeit a bit oddly by baring his teeth.**

**She sneered. **

**Since they had few classes together, all he had to do was walk her to her classes, making him late himself, and carry her books. That was another low blow. He, Sirius Black, had never carried a girl's books to class in his life. It was so fucking…cheesy.**

**To top it all off she was mood-swinging like crazy. One minute she was cold and ignoring him, the next she was crooning into his ear and treating him like a five-year-old. James started grinning whenever he heard her coming down the hall, very amused, and even Remus had a hard time keeping a straight face.**

**Though he'd never admit it, he thought this experiment was good for Sirius. He loved his friends, but he had to admit that James and Sirius were a bit…cocky. James hadn't been as much since he started dating Lily, but Sirius seemed to thrive even more. It was good for him to have to work for a girl for once.**

**"She has you whipped but good," James commented when he walked over to them. They were outside on the grounds and Jennifer was walking with Lily, Serena, and a girl Sirius recognized as being named Allison. **

**He'd been stuck following her like a devoted puppy, and had to keep running back and forth in the castle to meet her ridiculous demands: she forgot her book, she wanted chocolate, he should give her his jacket she was cold, he was freezing…the only thing he was really graetful for was the fact that it wasn't hotter out, otherwise she'd probably have him fanning her. **

**"She's a complete bitch," he snarled, setting himself down on the ground.**

**"Yet you still want to go out with her. I think we need to step back and take a look at who the really twisted one is here." James said, his handsome face grinning. "The bitch, or the guy that gets off on being publically shamed and pussy-whipped."**

**"It's me, isn't it?" Sirius said, mock-hopefully. Remus rolled his eyes and Peter was having an exciting daydream about the Valentine's Day Feast. **

**"Why don't you just ask someone else," Remus asked patiently. **

**Sirius shook his head decidedly. "No way am I letting that little bitch win, especially on the first day. Fortunately, my mother and cousin have taught me some necessary survival skills when dealing with bitches. And tomorrow it's her turn to do whatever I say." He smiled devilishy. "Besides, it's a matter of my pride. I have to win."**

**"You have pride?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.**

**Sirius defended himself playfully. "Remus you wound me. Its small but its still there."**

**"Sirius, its vulgar to discuss your penis in public."**

**"Shut up James."**

**yawns hugely im so tired I havent slept at all since yesterday morning. I hope this chapter wasn't absolute crap, I wanted to experiment with how to make Jennifer act with him. the next chapter was more fun to write but im not posting till tomorrow lol**

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I got 5 new reviews!! That makes me really really happy **

**Im baking cookies again later, I loove baking things especially for my adorable little sister. **

**To Kate's Masters Sister: thanks for the suggestion, I'll do it for the new chapters. **

**If anyone is annoyed with something please tell me so I can fix itt!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my own characters**

**Chapter Three**

Day 2

Sirius had woken up that morning with a malicious grin already plastered to his face, and it hadn't moved all day.

Jennifer had proven to be just as good an actress as he was an actor. He'd coolly managed her on his arm all day, confusing the hell out of the other students that had seen the 2 of them the day before. During breakfast, she simply watched him eat adoringly, and insisted on going with him to every class; he even got her to struggle along carrying not only his stuff but Peter's and James's as well. Remus had been too nice to make her carry it.

By their third class her arms were really sore, and her eyes shot daggers. He then made her keep running around doing errands for him.

"You're enjoying this too much," James said grinning at his friend.

"Maybe so, but you're not the one she called 'pretty' yesterday in front of the whole class," Sirius answered. James laughed. He was always in a good mood now that he and Lily had started going out.

The blond walked back into the room. "Here's your pumpkin juice, nice and _cold_ this time." Funny how she could smile and talk as though she had little hearts circling around her and still look at him condescendingly with her eyes.

That pissed him off. He decided she was just being hard-to-get, there was no way a girl could not like him, especially one that had spent so much time in his company. She had to notice the silky hair, the stunning eyes, the elegant way he held himself—

"Do you want me to pour it down your throat my love?" she asked too sweetly. "Or is there another reason you don't want to carry it?"

"No, I'll take it," he said, sighing dramatically. Taking a sip, he looked back up at her. "This tastes great with muffins, go get me one from the great hall, there should be some there."

She ran off and returned, practically bouncing into the room. "Here's your muffin!" she sang.

He looked at it sadly. "Its banana. I wanted blueberry." He smirked up at her. "Go get me another."

She was flushing, the people in the commonroom were starting to laugh. She left and returned, she'd obviosuly hurried.

"Here's your blueberry."

"It looks like its going bad. Get me a chocolate chip."

"Here's your chocolate chip darling."

"Did I say chocolate chip? I meant to say double chocolate."

"Here's your double fucking chocolate," she said, smiling with her teeth bared. She looked ready to fling it at his head.

"I'm done my drink," he said as though she didn't realize this. Mournfully he added "I don't need a muffin anymore."

James burst out laughing. He tried not to, to keep serious appearences for Sirius but it was too funny. And most of the commonroom was snickering. Her cheeks were flushed but although her look was more savage, it was still pleasant. Painfully so.

She danced down next to Sirius and hugging his arm. Whispering in his ear in she hissed "You fucker. I'm getting you for that. I had to kick some girl in the knee to stop her from taking that last muffin."

She turned to face him, almost straddling him. He leaned back and she was leaning forward on top of him.

"I knew you were a girl that liked to be on top," he whispered back in her ear, well aware of their audience.

She kissed his ear, and going down to the skin just below it whispered "You wish. When you lose in 9 days we'll see who's laughing."

"Don't worry," he said, kissing her lips. "After you publically humiliate yourself then, I'll still talk to you, even if you are a bitch."

"Does that go for all bitches or am I just the lucky one?" she got off, swinging her hair casually down. She stood up, for all the world a love-dazed little idiot, flinging her hair around and gazing at him.

"I gotta go for a little tiny bit," she said sweetly. "Do you mind baby? It's just to the library to find a book." She said _book _as though the word dripped with honey. Lily Evans watched from where she was, tutting.

"No, go ahead," Sirius said grandly, waving his hand as a king might when dismissing a subject. He grinned. She'd be regretting this bet of hers anytime now.

The commonroom emptied out to just Peter, Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily. Sirius animatedly discussed his plans for Jennifer. Lily rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous Black, it's not going to work."

He looked affronted. "Of course it will. My plan cannot fail. I know she likes me, how could she not? She's just playing hard to get to keep my interest."

Lily shook her head. "Your plan fails. Because you're still under the deluded impression that she likes you."

"She does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. What woman can resist I, Sirius Black, voted sexiest guy in the school during last months anonymous poll—"

"I noticed that," James said morunfully, "it was a bit of a shock. We always used to tie."

"It's the couple status mate," Sirius said mock-seriously. "First the girls start looking at you different and before you know it you and Lily start—"

"_Sirius_." Lily said in a warning tone.

"—holding hands, honestly Evans you have such a dirty mind what were you expecting me to say; and then they realize that they can no longer get naked—"

"Sirius."

"_emotionally _with you, really Evans its rude to keep cutting people off when they're talking; until finally—"

"Did this have a point?" Remus asked midly, looking up from his parchment.

"Yes James. The point is no matter what any girl thinks of you I will always think you're sexy. But we may have to keep our affair a secret in public, lest you horribly embarress me."

"I know Sirius…when the rest of the world abondons you I will be there waiting…and not let you sleep."

"I know. In your birthday present."

"Definitely not. YOU will be wearing it. That was a sick present."

"Of course not, it looks fabulous on you."

"The pink accents your lovely thighs," sang James.

"But princess," Sirius sneered, "the little frills look simply adorable on you. I have too much manliness to pull it off."

"I think you will agree that it is the fact that my manliness is better than yours that makes it look better…"

"James," Lily said sweetly. "Kindly refrain from discussing yours and Sirius's manliness when I'm here."

"Sure thing Evans," Sirius said, giving her a little bow from where he sat. she rolled her eyes. Honestly, those two…she felt her eyes getting tired. "I'm going up to bed. 'Night everyone." She picked up her things and rose. Sometimes when she was around them she forgot what time she had to get up at.

James went after her and they kissed briefly by the stairs. Before he turned around she asked him in a low, urgent voice: "James, he didn't really buy a frilly pink thong for your birthday, did he?"

"It was a joke, and in his defence everyone thought it was funny when I opened the present in the Great Hall."

**So there it is. Wow. So much stuff today. Babysitting a large boxer. Baking cookies. That sort of stuff. Im amazed at myself, I smoked an entire pack today, alone. That's not good…**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I had a different idea for it but decided to wait until the next chapter to put it in. **

**Its still early, like 5 in the morning. Should I be more tired?? It was another sleep-one-hour days. My dad is considering taking me to the doctor. Should I be worried???**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time!! I will be updating more frequently now don't worry and if you are actually looking at this THANK YOU!!! **

**I love anyone that reviews me!your wonderful!! **

**God its almost 5 in the morning and I reeeeeaaaalllly need a fucking cigarette…**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. I know, it's very disappointing for me too…**

**Chapter Four**

It had been 5 days since they'd started, and so far Sirius looked no closer to winning her affections than before. He tried every approach he could think of. When she went to the library, and he'd had to go with her, he'd made a big show out of wanting to study, and had actually sat down there to do it.

This was a hige personal sacrafice on his part, Sirius Black never studied. He was brilliant all on his own. But he had sat down, a book in front of him, back straight with an important 'don't-bother-me-I'm-reading' type air.

Jennifer had just told him to stop being such a drama queen, he was bothering the people actually studying. He protested, he _was_ studying.

"No," she'd said. "You're pretending to, for some strange reason. You're sighing all dramatically and keep clearing your throat loudly and look more like a person memorizing an acceptance speech in some lame made-for-TV movie."

Well she hadn't gotten any quiet after that. Not knowing what a TV or a movie was, he'd first tried to look in the library for a book about them, then gotten bored and just randomly asked any person walking through the doors what it was. Upon learning he'd gone around asking people in the library if they watched movies too, and how good they were, and should he try some?

Jennifer evantually got fed up and said she was leaving. So of course he was thrilled to leave and followed her with a smile.

"That was so mean," she said. "If I fail my Arthimacy quiz I'll fucking kill you."

So he'd gone back to Evans, asking for more help. "I tried to be studious," he said mournfully. "Because you said she'd probably like that. But she didn't."

She laughed. "But you weren't studious, you just bothered the entire library about muggle movies and TVs."

He dismissed that. "Talk to her for me Evans," he said. "Ask her what her type is, and then tell me. So I can pretend to be it in time to win our bet," he added with a grin.

She folded her arms across her chest. "No way. I'm not helping in your sick little game against her."

He went down gallantly on his knees, grasping her slender hands between his larger ones, "Please Evans, this little harmless favour is all I shall ever ask of you!"

She rolled her eyes, but he could see a smile tugging at her lips. "She's right, you ARE a drama king. But ok, I'll talk to her for you and that's it."

"Ah! Thank you!" he said smiling again, standing back up. A wicked little smile came to his lips. "I will have her exactly where I want her heh heh."

She ignored him.

Sirius saw Lily go up to her in the common room, Jennifer was bent over a Divination book with Serena and comparing symbols from a chart. Lily asked her if she had a minute and he completely ignored the mock-fight between Remus and James to watch, his eyes gleaming.

"What's so interesting?" James asked.

"Evans is doing me a little favour," he answered.

James turned to follow his gaze and saw the 2 girls talking. Lily asked her something and Jennifer burst out laughing. She gave her a mischievous look and said something to her and Lily grinned and nodded her head. They chatted for a few more minutes and then Jennifer went back to her friend and their very uninteresting looking charts.

"Well?" he asked her, when Evans came up to sit with James.

She shrugged. "She says she likes a lot of things; we talked about different things that catch our attention. She likes lots of types. She likes it when people are a little reserved and don't open up until you know them, and are a bit quiet…"

"Too difficult," Sirius waved his hand, "what are my other options?"

"She also likes artistic and sensitive…"

"Great! I'm very sensitive!" Sirius beamed.

"Yeah, but mate, you're not 'artistic'. Still using stick figures remember?" James pointed out with a grin.

"I could try abstract," Sirius pondered. "That doesn't look to hard. Just need some paper and throw a bunch of paint on…"

Evans cleared her throat. "She means real art; not a bunch of crap tossed together to impress her."

Sirius looked wounded. "That's terrible, you completely ignore the possibility that I have a hidden talent."

"If its hidden its _very_ hidden," Remus said wryly, looking up from his homework.

"Anyway," Lily said, "I think that's out too. So she likes studious types—something you have throughly proved that you are not—and shy, sweet types." She leaned forward. "Just between you and me Black, I don't think you can pull off 'shy' and 'sweet'."

"You should find someone else," Remus remarked. "She is a complete opposite of what you usually like, and clearly her ideal guy is very different from you."

"If anything she'd be attracted to you, Remus," James said with a laugh.

Remus looked shocked. "She'd like me?"

"You've got the studious thing she likes, the reserved-ness, quietish, shy—"

"Can we go back to planning how I am going to get her?" Sirius asked with some annoyance.

They looked back over. She still didn't appear to notice and tucked a blond hair behind her ear. She was in her p.js already, little red boy shorts with a white cotton tank and black flip flops with socks. She looked so cute.

He really wanted to go out with her. Mostly because he wanted to soothe his wounded ego, but also because she was so interesting. Aside from Lily, who was off-limits and he was not even interested in, she was the only girl he could verbally spar with or hold a conversation with.

Aw shit, he thought. I hope I'm not starting to _really_ like her.

He thought about a plan of action. She liked sensitive, artistic, reserved, studious, and 'sweet'. He could be those things, at least in pretend. Ok, sensitive, he thought.

Damn. He couldn't pretend to be that nice. And she wasn't really touchy-feely, (unfortunately) so he couldn't try it like that.

Well, he could try art. It didn't look so hard. Maybe he could get Remus to write a poem and then say he did. No that wouldn't be nice. But it wouldn't be cheating, definitely. And it's not like he was going to be selling it or anything…

Reserved. He was trying to be quiet and reserved when a paper landed in his lap. He looked over at her. Her head was still bent down but there was the smallest hint of a smirk on her face.

He grinned and opened the note:

_Can you be less obvious about being my stalker? Seriously you spy on me all night with your friends peeking at me all night. Its creepy! I can barely study. The only thing you guys are missing are the binoculars and the stained overcoat._

_Ps: don't get lily to do your dirty work. Shes too nice. And tell Lupin thanks for the notes in class today, they helped a lot. He left too quick for me to tell him after class._

Notes? What notes? Lupin had been talking to her? Where had he been?

"Remus, what notes did you give Jennifer?" he asked curiously. "And why didn't I notice?"

"I let her use some of my notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts…she was having some trouble distinguishing a werewolf and a regular wolf. And you didn't notice because you and James kept throwing paper birds at each others heads and then turning around really quickly to pretend you hadn't."

"Two of them hit me in the head," Peter grumbled.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty funny," James said. "Ooh your girlfriend's coming."

"Huh?" he looked behind him. Jennifer was right behind him.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "In private?"

**Sorry for the shortness and long wait I'm exhausted as I write and sadly I haven't had much time to write since people are always on top of me (not literally of course)**

**I hope you liked it! I'm having fun with the next chapter tee hee**

**Night everyone **


End file.
